Rauf
Rauf (ラウフ, Raufu) is a former mercenary for hire and a current member of the Hunter assassination squad known as Nowhere. He is also the student and friend of Salazar. Due to his sheer speed when it comes to drawing his gun, aiming and shooting; even a moving target, he is known by the name Quick Shot (早撃ち, Hayauchi). Appearance Personality Plot Equipment Binoculars: Rauf carries a binocular with him, which aids him in spotting his target from a great amount of distance. This enables him to tail them to a particular location and then activate his Nen ability. It is fitted with passive sensors that detected active IR emissions and filters that block out weak optical lasers. It also has a 12x magnification. Combat Stealth Expert: Rauf is known for remarkable use of Zetsu and is very good at concealing his bloodlust, so much so, Salazar was shocked that Mazen could sense Rauf watching him through his scope. He is known for being able to quickly change his positions while maintaining Zetsu after taking several shots and has never been caught by the authorities despite his record of 127 kills. He was also capable of tailing Qades, although, she was eventually able to tell that she was being followed but could not sense his presence. Advanced Scout: Rauf is a very gifted scout and adept at reconnaissance, concealment and threat assessment. Combat Prowess Expert Marksman: Rauf is an excellent marksman, who has trained with several different firearms and is capable of taking usually distant shots, such as taking out a man 70 meters away from him, with just a pistol. He is also able to wield shotguns, marksmanship riffles, assault weapons and even crossbows with ease and has been seen dual wielding revolvers; a feat that requires insane hand to eye coordination and accuracy. He is also one of the few people on the planet who are capable of curving a bullet and changing its trajectory. *'Master Sniper': Rauf is an accomplished sniper and has taken shots from over a 1,000 yards away with perfect accuracy. He was also able to calculate the angle of departure of a ricocheting bullet and was able to hit a man with that rebounding bullet. Interestingly enough, he was able to also out-snipe a sniper from FBI Special Weapons and Tactics team. Nen Abilities Rauf is a conjurer, who also shows some skill in transmutation. His Nen technique is highly offensive and reflects his love for firearms. His skill alone earned him a spot among the members of Nowhere. He was also experienced enough to recognize the Nen beasts that were being manipulated by Qades. Other than his own Hatsu, the only Nen technique that he displays is Zetsu; in fact, his skill in Zetsu is so great that he could take several shots without being detected (partially due to his ability to take shots from extraordinary distances and flash hider). Although, he is hinted to be capable of Gyo, Ten and In. Quotes * "You cant outgun me, son. Run away and I will spare you!" Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters